


O sztuce zjednywania sobie Indian

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Crack, Czarna Błyskawica nie jest dobrym człowiekiem ale jest honorowy i przez to jest oskarżany o dobroć, Czarna Błyskawica to badass, Czerwony Orzeł jest sarkastyczny, Gen, inspirowane cz1, nastolatki mówiące dorosłym jak być dorosłym, tak bardzo crack, we stan Czerwony Orzeł
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Crack. Czarna Błyskawica ratuje Sally, Sally opowiada Indianom o Australii, szeryf omal nie dostaje zawału. AU.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	O sztuce zjednywania sobie Indian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Wkrótce po porwaniu Sally, spokój rancza został zmącony po raz kolejny. Czerwony Orzeł, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i wyglądający, jak na Indianina, na bardzo przejętego, zeskoczył ze spienionego konia przed werandą.  
"Szeryfie, szeryfie Allan! Mam dla pana wiadomość od Czarnej Błyskawicy. Sally jest w rezerwacie Apaczów, nic jej nie jest. Niedługo wróci do domu."  
"Coście jej zrobili, i co ty masz z tym wspólnego?"  
"Zupełnie nic i zupełnie nic. Ja tu tylko przynoszę wiadomość, a ona jest zdrowa i w rezerwacie z własnej woli."  
"Jeżeli stała jej się krzywda, zawiśniesz razem z innymi!" krzyknął szeryf ruszając w kierunku corralu.  
"No to nie zawisnę, ale dzięki za zaufanie," mruknął Orzeł do pleców szeryfa i zajął się zdrożonym koniem.  
  
Szeryf całą drogę do rezerwatu pokonał galopem, dręczony przez strach o bratanice.  
I odetchnął z ulga. Sally, cała, zdrowa i w dobrym humorze, najspokojniej w świecie rysowała patykiem na piasku kangura, opowiadając o Australii. Obok na ziemi widniały, na oko, koala, wombat i kolczatka.  
Grupka Indian przysłuchiwała się i przypatrywała z fascynacja.  
\- Porwałes Sally, ty łotrze!  
\- Stryjku, stryjku, to całkiem nie tak. Czarna Błyskawica mnie nie porwał, on mnie uratował. Jest całkiem miłym człowiekiem, kiedy się go nie próbuje zabić lub aresztować.  
Czarna Błyskawica oburzył się w duchu na te słowa - na złą reputację pracował od lat - ale zachował kamienną twarz.  
\- Poprosił, żebym pojechała z nim do rezerwatu, bo nie chciał się pokazywać na ranczu, co chyba jest zrozumiałe - kontynuowała Sally radośnie. - No i tak jakoś zeszło na temat Australii.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica jest niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, nie można mu ufać.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica jest człowiekiem honoru. Nie zabija kobiet i dzieci, jak to czynią białe psy, tylko wojowników i tchórzy niegodnych tego miana. Ta młoda squaw ma więcej rozumu i odwagi od szeryfa, choć to porównanie nie przynosi jej chwały.  
\- Hej, nie obrażaj mi stryja. A ty, stryjku, bądź milszy dla człowieka, który mnie uratował. Ja wiem, że się nie lubicie, ale proszę, bądźcie dorośli.  
Czarna Błyskawica i Allan popatrzyli po sobie. Oto oni, dwaj dorośli mężczyźni, szeryf i wódz Indian, byli pouczani przez czternastolatkę co do dorosłego zachowania. Komiczne. Allan westchnął. Czarna Błyskawica patrzył na niego z tą sama kamienną twarzą, ale szeryf był dziwnie pewien, że podziela jego zdanie.


End file.
